


In Memorium: My Brother Loki

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Brother Feels, Brother Love, Brotherhood, Character Death, Death, Grief/Mourning, In memory of Loki, Loki - Freeform, Loki Dies, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki and Thor - Freeform, Loki's Death, M/M, More then the movie showed you, No Sex, No Smut, Pain, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Asgard, Revenge, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Thor, Shounen-ai, Thor - Freeform, Thor Feels, Thor Mourns, Thor loves Loki, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, brothercest, movie death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is injured, and dying. Thor spends every last moment he can with Loki, and internally hates everything that happened between the two of them.<br/>(Based off of the plot in Thor:The Dark World, with a twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memorium: My Brother Loki

Thor’s eyes were wide as he screamed. The golem had imploded, with Loki’s aid, but not before serious damage could have been done. Like Frigga, Loki had been stabbed in the vital organs, namely right besides his heart, by the golem, before he had felled it.  
Loki knew he would be injured. He knew he may die.  
But he had to. This was his last chance at redeeming himself.  
Now he lay, cold, gravely injured, and on the dirty ground. He could hear his brother’s screams as he ran for his brother. How...how had he fallen this hard?  
Thor ran to Loki and screamed, “No! No no no no no!” He dropped to his knees and quickly put his arms under Loki’s shoulders and his head, lifting him up onto his lap. He could see how translucent Loki was already becoming.  
Thor shook Loki in the slightest, “No, this was not the sacrifice I wanted to make for Asgard. Why do you never listen to me, you fool?”  
Loki shook violently in pain, and gasped out, his eyes wide, “I-I know...I’m a fool...I’m a fool...I’m so-sorry...I’m sorry Thor…”  
Thor held his wounded brother closer and put a hand on his cheek, “I know...I know you’re sorry...please don’t talk...you’ll only injure yourself worse.”  
Loki was gasping for air, but none was coming in. He had been stabbed too close to his heart, his lungs must have been punctured.  
Thor begged, “Keep your eyes open Loki.” Loki’s skin was almost entirely pale. He knew Loki had no chance, as much as Loki knew that about himself. His damage was too severe, and without a doubt, he only had minutes.  
Loki’s eyes started welling up as they filled with fear and pain, “Brother...I’m...I’m sorry…”  
Thor said, “I know you are…”  
Loki grunted in pain before he said, “...I’m sorry...I made you suffer...that I made...mother suffer...I ...I’m so sorry…”  
Thor said, “I know...I’ll be sure to tell Odin about the acts of heroism you did here…”  
Loki’s shaking began to slow as he said, “I...I didn’t do it for him…” His voice cracked, “I did it...for you brother…” Those last few words catch Thor by surprise; they froze him in thought for a short moment.  
Loki...always hated him. Was jealous of him. Wanted him and every last Avenger dead in New York. And now...he took a stabbing for him. Why? This wasn’t the Loki he knew...but...it was the brother he loved and missed.  
Loki shakily lifted his hand towards Thor’s face, “Go...hurry...save the world…”  
Thor grabbed Loki’s feeble hand, “I will...and you’ll be right besides me…” Thor held firmly to his brother’s hand. At the moment, nothing else mattered. Not the dark energy, or Jane. Loki was dying, even if he didn’t trust him the entire journey, for once, he believed Loki. He believed his words, his lies...his sweet, sweet lies.  
Loki tried to smile as the blood from his lip ran down his cheek, coughing, “You...no longer...require me...foolish brother…I’m...sorry...”  
Thor had cheeks running down his face, onto his brother’s cheeks, as he half-begged, half-screamed, “No! Do not go, Loki! You are the only brother I have! The only one I trusted thus far with everything! You trickster, how can you die like this?!”  
Loki blinked emotionlessly, as he asked, “Does my death...injure you…?”  
Thor squeezed Loki’s hand, saying, “Of course. You are my brother. Of course your pain injures me.”  
Loki leaned his head back, “Brother...how...can...you...rule...if the...death...of a...traitor...hurts you?”  
Thor held Loki’s hand up to his lips, “Because you are family. You are my brother, and I care about you...even when you relish in my pain…”  
Loki took a deep breath and gagged, “T-Thor…” He coughed, then closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His skin went from pale white to gray in an instant. It was apparent that Loki would not be opening his eyes again.  
Thor wailed into the emptiness and darkness of the world around him, “NOOOOOOOOOOO!!” He clutched his brother’s body to his chest and wailed inconsolably, warm tears running down his face as he screamed towards the heavens.  
Every memory, every happy, blissful moment with his brother passed through his lidded eyes in a long, painful memory as he was forced to come to terms with the dead man in front of him.  
Jane rushed towards Thor, “Thor! Thor-AH!” She backed away from him as lightning struck the ground around the thunder demigod. Thor was completely gone in his pain for a moment. He screamed and lowered his head as he clutched Loki closer, his emotions shocked most everything around him.  
The lightning subsided after a long while of whirling emotion. Thor remembered his mission. He could not let Loki’s death be in vain, nor the lives of anyone who committed treason or died trying to help him get this far.  
Very gently and respectfully, he lowered Loki’s body to the ground and placed one hand over the other on his chest. He looked at his brother for a moment before he got to his feet.  
He looked to Jane, emerging from hiding, saying to her firmly, “Let’s go. It’s time we showed Malachite the true power of Asgard.” She nodded hastily, and rushed after him.  
Thor looked behind him one final time, the deceased, illegitimate prince surrounded by the craters and rubble, similarly in the fashion he was born in on Jotunheim. From birth to death, in the rubble. A fitting spot for a king without a throne. Thor put the thoughts out of his head and firmly turned to the cave and towards vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment if you want to see more or have any suggestions to what I should write next. I love comments so if you leave one, thank you <3


End file.
